Back In The Day
by professor lazyass
Summary: Cat likes the rain. / Cade


Cat likes the rain. It's pretty and calming and always makes a rainbow, whether in the sky or in a puddle. She likes slipping into her yellow raincoat and boots, pulling out her ladybug umbrella and popping it open. Jade used to come with her, and she'd begrudgingly jump in the mini lakes with her best friend, and, a few times—they'd kiss in the rain.

Cat's heart always swells when she remembers these things. Her lips tingle and she can taste coffee and chocolate on her tongue, feel pale hands pressed to the side of her neck, dark hair tickling her shoulders. But that was back then, back when Jade wasn't frozen and back when she wasn't so mean. Cat sometimes sees Old Jade under New Jade; like when they sang _Give It Up_ together or when she hugged Tori. But while these moments are few and far apart, Cat still cherishes them, and tries to hold onto Old Jade before she slips through the cracks between her fingers.

And that's why today, when it starts to rain, that Cat nervously calls Jade in a phone booth (even if she has a perfectly capable cell phone in her pocket. She's just always wanted to use one of these, is all), chewing her lip as rain patters against the glass. Cat tugs her raincoat tighter around her, handle of the umbrella hanging on her elbow, and her eyes fall downward; right when she's about to hang up, Jade answers on the last ring.

"Hello?"

Cat's face lights up, and her smile feels like it's about to break her face, but she's too happy to care, "Jade!"

"_Cat?_" Jade's voice is shocked, and it's obvious that she tries not to let worry seep in. Well, obvious to anyone but Cat, anyways.

"Where the hell are you? And why are you calling from a payphone…?"

Cat giggles, warmth from her chest spreading at Jade's voice. She twirls a lock of hair with her finger, raincoat awkwardly squeaking as Cat moves her arm. She shrugs.

"I don't know, I wanted to try it."

Jade sighs, "Okay then," Cat flinches as her voice grows cold. It's New Jade, "What do you want?"

Cat gulps, nervous. Jade's her _best_ friend, right?

"Uhm, do you want to go to the park?"

"It's raining."

Cat swallows again, saying in a small voice, "You did it before…"

Jade pauses on the other line, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. After a few heart-wrenching beats for Cat, Jade replies.

"Which one?"

**;;**

Cat feels like a rainbow. Not that she really _knows_ what a rainbow feels like, but she bets that rainbows feel like this. She's happy and carefree and weightless. Jade's walking next to her, hair growing slightly frizzed and puffy, hands in her hoodie's pocket. Cat giggles, holding up her umbrella over the both of them as the rain grows harder and louder. Jade knows she's crazy, doing this, reopening old wounds—she's going to catch a cold, but, well, Cat asked her, and Jade can't just say _no _to Cat.

Cat turns, snapping Jade out of her revere, and marches into the park childishly. Cat laughs, dropping her umbrella, and starts spinning around, mouth slightly open in a smile, arms out. Jade stops near the fallen umbrella, smirking at her best friend; Cat stops, suddenly, and Jade perks up, smirk falling off her face, instantaneously growing worried.

Cat's fine though. She laughs again, rain soaking her hair and Jade's as well, making it cling to their skulls. Cat smiles, and runs to Jade, water splashing at her feet. She takes her hands, pulling her away from the umbrella, and starts spinning the both of them around energetically. Jade sighs internally. This is Cat, remember? With anyone else, she would've just… ripped away or something. But Jade can't do that to Cat, and somehow, she doesn't even want to.

Cat yells up at the sky, but it's directed to Jade, and ceases the spinning.

"Isn't this fun!"

Jade grins a little, letting her guard down. She can trust Cat, can't she?

"Yeah."

Cat stops and looks back down at Jade, smiling. She takes Jade's hand, entwining their fingers. Ying and yang, sunshine and shade, day and night—they contrast so well. And that's what makes them friends. Jade gulps. The rain thickens, but Cat whispers anyways.

"It's just like back then, yeah?"

Jade holds her breath as Cat walks closer. Subconsciously, Jade takes Cat's other hand, and damns herself for it, but likes the way her hand feels against the other girl's nonetheless.

"I…," Jade lets go of her breath, "Yeah." She blinks as Cat leans in, and Jade moves forward as well so their lips crash together.

She presses her hands on the sides of Cat's neck, hair tickling the other girl's shoulders, and Cat feels coffee and chocolate on her tongue, in the rain.

Just like back then, yeah?

**;;**

**A/N: **My first try at Cade, which I do ship. It's a bit rushed, but whatever.

Before, I was always intimidated by this pairing because it's the biggest rival to Jori, but if you can't beat them, join them, you know? So I have. Not saying I don't ship Jori anymore, just saying I ship Cade too.

Review?


End file.
